Battle of Science Fiction!
by reniRCx
Summary: England and America are arguing Star Trek vs. Doctor Who. Written with Paint it White on the mind. I don't own any of it. Its best if you know Doctor Who for the second chapter. DO NOT OWN. xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, God. This is what happens when I try studying for AP Euro in the middle of a Star Trek kick a week after watching Paint it White. Just bear with me here. **

**This takes place right after Paint it White, which really only matters for the first line. Enjoy and be amused. :D**

"You know, as the pioneer in contemporary science fiction, I really should have seen this coming," England said, mostly to himself since his companions were mostly caught up in other arguments.

"What are you talking about? Star Trek was the beginning of contemporary science fiction, and Star Trek is _mine," _America asserted.

"You think science fiction started with Star Trek? But my people wrote loads of novels and things before that!" England said. "And even if you're just looking at the nineteen-sixties, Doctor Who wins hands down."

"Doctor Who? Nobody even knew what Doctor Who was until the twenty-first century!" America half-yelled. The other nations had tuned into the argument by now.

"Yeah, and Star Trek wasn't known until the nineties and was _never _as much of a cultural phenomenon as the Doctor and his companions."

"So not true! You can hold up this sign to anyone in the world and they would know what it means." Granted, England knew the live long and prosper sign the moment he saw it, but then he remembered a tidbit of trivia to help his argument.

"Even that was mine! Shakespeare wrote "Live and be prosperous," and don't you dare claim that your Star Trek writers hadn't read it!"

America was thrown off guard by this- he'd had no idea that the famous line had been preceded by an English writer. "Whatever. I'm sure Star Trek has way more fans than Doctor Who!" He was the bigger country. Of course it did.

"Which Star Trek?" Japan asked, having pulled out a laptop with which to look up which series had more fans on Facebook.

"Add them up," America said triumphantly. No way would he lose!

"Alright, Star Trek 2009 has just under 36,000, Enterprise has just under 45,000-"

"What if some people like more than one of the Star Trek series?" England asked. "You could be counting fans twice!"

Japan chose to ignore the surprisingly sensible criticism. "Star Trek Voyager has about 17,500…what else is there?"

"Original series, Next Generation, and Deep Space Nine!" America said excitedly. 36000+45000+17000 was…well, he didn't want to add it up in his head, but it was probably more people than England had in his entire country!

"819,000 people for a page that just says Star Trek…I think that's original series, 37,000 for Deep Space Nine, and 122,500 for the Next Generation."

"Now look up Doctor Who!" England said, needing to figure out how extensively he needed to argue to win. He had to admit, America had some pretty big numbers going.

"Hm…that's strange," Japan said, typing something into the Facebook search engine. "There are two Doctor Who fanpages, and they appear to be of equal credence."

"Then add them up!" England cried, at the same time as America said "Just take the smaller one."

"One has 349,000 and the other has 218,000," Japan informed them, taking out the calculator widget on the computer. "That makes…567,000 Doctor Who fans and" he paused as he entered all the Star Trek numbers into the calculator. All the nations emotionally invested in this debate held their breath. "Wait. One of the Star Trek pages has 819,000 all by itself. I guess that wins."

"Yes!" America shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"No way!" England said, slumping his shoulders. "Wait- can we divide that by our national population and then see which one has a greater percentile?"

"But there are already British Star Trek fans and, somehow, American Doctor Who fans," America pointed out with twice as much logic as he usually expressed. "So it would throw off the scores, and you're just a sore loser!" America poked England in the arm, hard enough to bruise in his excitement. "I win the sci-fi battle!"

"That wasn't a battle," Germany mumbled, but nobody paid any attention. Even Italy was too engrossed in his cat to hear. Come to think of it, Italy had probably missed the whole debate.

Japan was still busy with Facebook and the on-screen calculator. After adding up several of the fanpages entitled "anime" on Facebook, he had garnered over a million. "Looks like I win," he said quietly, his triumph lost under the din of America and England's continuing argument.

**A/N: Yep….yeah. There you go. I must say, I personally prefer Doctor Who, except for the Star Trek 2009 movie, which is one of my all-time favorites. I should really get back to studying now. xD Reviews are lovely! **

**/~*renircx*~\**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note, I'm pretty much advertising Doctor Who in here. Because I love it. xD You don't necessarily need to know the show to get it, but I highly recommend it. Also, I'm sorry if my England is a bit too sane for your liking…I hesitate to call it OOC, but yeah. Here ya go. **

England raised his hand to knock on America's door, sighed, withdrew his hand, poised it to knock again, and repeated the process several times. Finally, once passerby on the street had begun to stare, he shifted the bucket he was carrying to the other arm and knocked on Alfred's door three solid times.

Alfred answered immediately, with wet hair and wearing a shirt advertising the profane, useless sport he called football. Europe had long since given up trying to coach him on the correct definition of the sport, letting the Americans play their stupid little parody game as they wished.

Arthur was tempted to start up that particular debate again, but reminded himself that that wasn't his purpose here. "You may have won by numbers, and even that was unfair, but all that gets negated if I can convince you!" he stated, shoving the bucket he'd carried over into Alfred's arms. "That contains popcorn, assorted candies, and four seasons worth of Doctor Who DVDs. You get to choose the season, and we watch at least my three favorite episodes. Deal?" Alfred's face had lit up at the popcorn part, but had fallen into an expression of confusion as Arthur explained the rules.

Sighing at the other country's idiocy, Arthur marched inside, grabbing the bucket back as he went (he'd obtained it at the American chain Blockbuster, assuming that some form of junk food would make Alfred more willing to participate) and proceeded to lay the four seasons of new series Doctor Who on the table. "You can choose which one, but I personally recommend season two," Arthur said, and gave a slight smile as Alfred immediately picked it up. "Good choice. Even as someone who has watched the series since the beginning, Tennant is still one of the best doctors there is." Arthur popped the DVD into Alfred's high-tech player and mulled over which episodes to show, while Alfred scrambled off to make the popcorn.

Finally, Arthur settled on The Girl in the Fireplace for its perfect portrayal of Doctor Who's ability to be amusing and sad at the same time, and the two-part season finale for the sheer epicness.

"Okay, we'll watch three episodes, and next time we're watching something together I choose it!" Alfred asserted, carrying the ridiculously large tub of popcorn back from the kitchen.

"Of course," Arthur assured him, knowing that Alfred would forget by the next time they were in this situation, if it ever came again. "Alright, let's watch."

Over the next few hours, Arthur was amused not only by the tongue-in-cheek quality of his favorite television programme, but by his friend's response to it. He laughed to the point of nearly choking on popcorn during The Girl in the Fireplace, and there were even points where he seemed to forget about the popcorn sitting in front of him and just watched the screen, which was a miracle in itself.

"Is Mickey the idiot in the next one?" Alfred demanded, once the first episode had ended. England mentally changed up his order, responding with a nod.

"Of course you would like Mickey…the village idiot. I suppose you can relate," Arthur muttered, navigating to the next episode.

The next episode, Rise of the Cybermen, was darker. Alfred spent most of it just staring wide-eyed at the screen. Arthur, who had seen this episode perhaps a dozen times, spent most of it watching Alfred.

The younger nation's motion wasn't nearly as enthralling as Doctor Who itself, but still enough to keep his interest. His eyes grew wider and he gave a little jump in his seat every time something jerked around or exploded, as though he was trying to immerse himself in the story.

"That. Was. So. Cool!" Alfred said at the end. At some point during the episode he had practically curled up against the Brit, who had tried to gently push him off but been unsuccessful.

"Told you so," Arthur said smugly, though Alfred seemed to have forgotten the entire Star Trek versus Doctor Who debate.

"Can we watch another one? Do Mickey and Rose ever look back together?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed heavily. "That's not what it's about!"

"Next! Next! Next!" Alfred chanted, and Arthur smirked and flipped to the next episode.

It was clear who the winner was here.

**A/N: lawl. I honestly didn't mean to make this that cheesy. I don't even normally write USUK. Also, if you reviewed the first part and I didn't respond, I apologize but it was because I forgot to check my email for a few weeks. I still appreciate it, though! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
